Zoë Nightshade & the Hunters of Artemis
by CecilyLightworm
Summary: The story on how the son of Zeus betrayed her and the journey as a lieutenant of Artemis.
1. Chapter 1

**_Edit: Please check my profile if you want news and updates on this!~_**

**_Don't forget to participate in the new poll in my profile._**

**_Should Zoe have a love interest at one point before joining the Hunters?_**

_Disclamier: I do not own anything. Respected character(s) belong to Rick Riordan._

_Zoe Nightshade & the Hunters of Artemis_

Chapter 1

The son of Zeus' Betrayal

_ "The stars are beautiful tonight, Hercules, are they not?" I gazed delightfully._

_ I admired summer's breezes, they never failed to dance harmoniously in the silence of twilight; ripe grass softly swayed to the salt of the sea, stars twinkled in response. _

_ I had no reason not to believe it wasn't, but the Fates could never allow it._

_ "Hurry!" I harshly whispered with fear. "He will find us!" I pushed past stalks of long grass and past the shadows of the trees, gripping Hercules' hand. His Nemean lion skin wrapped around his shoulders in tension. It was far too beautiful in the night to run._

_ "I am not afraid," Hercules tried telling me._

_ I shook my head tensely while running. "You should be!"_

_ We raced up the side of the hill. I pulled Hercules behind a thorn bush and collapsed, _

_breathing heavily._

_ "There is no need to run," Hercules told me confidently._

_ "Not this one," I said. "Ladon is too strong. You must go around, up the mountains to my father. It is the only way."_

_ Hercules looked surprised at me, like he could not allow a girl to see someone she cared for hurt._

_ "I do not trust your father, " Hercules said._

_ "You should not," I agreed. "You will have to trick him. But you cannot take the prize directly. You will die!"_

_ Hercules chuckled. "Then why don't you help me, pretty one?"_

_ My robes shined in the moonlight. _

_ "I... I am afraid. Ladon will stop me. My sisters, if they found out... would disown me."_

_ "Then there is nothing for it," Hercules said, getting up._

_ No. I could not let him do it._

_ "Wait!" I said. I trembled as I plucked a long white brooch from my braided hair. This would be the most agonizing decision in my life._

_ "If you must fight, take this. My mother, Pleione, gave it to me. She was the daughter of the ocean, and the ocean's power is within it." I swallowed nervously as I said the last part._

_ "My immortal power." I said. I breathed into it and it glowed faintly, gleaming in the starlight like polished abalone. _

_ "Take it,"I said, "Use it as a weapon against Ladon."_

_ Hercules laughed. "A hairpin? How will this slay Ladon, pretty one?'_

_ "It may not, but it is all I can offer."_

_ Hercules softened his look and graciously took it, growing longer and heavier, a bronze sword appeared._

_ "Well balanced," Hercules said. "Though I do usually prefer to use my bare hands. What shall I name this blade?"_

_ "Anaklusmos," I said sadly. "The current that takes one by surprise and before you know it, you will be swept off to sea."_

_ He tried thanking me but it was too late._

_ "Too late! He is here!" I said with panic._

_ I was disowned the next day. My eldest sister kicked me out of the gardens, hissing ancient __curses at me. My father called me pathetic, and Ladon was no longer friendly to me anymore. I had nothing left, except for Hercules. _

_ Hercules ended up finishing his labors, and he boasted especially on how he stole a golden apple of immortality from the Garden of Hesperides, under the nose of the deadly one hundred headed dragon, Ladon, who guarded it well._

_ Many gods and townspeople congratulated him, giving him gifts so splendor to make the gods jealous. _

_ Me? I betrayed my only family. I left behind a wondrous and beautiful garden. I gave up immortality. How does he repay me? Nothing. He left me right after and never acknowledged the help I gave him. Hercules lied. I could have had a perfect life, with Hercules as a suitor and the world's greatest hero at my fingertips. But what did that wretched man do? Nothing. I cannot trust men anymore, for being liars and filthy pigs. They deserve to die. He abandoned me, leaving me to suffer while he lives high like a god. Never again will I trust him. Never again will men be the same in my eyes._

My name is Zoë Nightshade, huntress and lieutenant of Lady Artemis, and this is how the son of Zeus betrayed me. But fear no longer, I will never live under the shadow of this man anymore.

This is where my story begins.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, all respected ones belong to Rick Riordan.**

**(Thank you all for the support and comments, I really appreciate it! I'm trying my best to update a chapter at least once a week; so enjoy ** **)**

Chapter 2

The Goddess of Hunt

_ "Get out you lying, wretched traitor! Never come back, and may the gods let you cease _

_to exist from the Hesperides again!"_

_ Eldest sister's shrieks of rage echoed and pulsed through my ear drums each step out of the garden. Past the cherry trees, father's fountain, the immortal golden apple tree, and lastly, the deadly Ladon himself. Dragging my feet upon the clearing, the giant bronze gates suddenly open as if by an invisible force, and bangs thunderously after my very last step inside the Garden of Hesperides._

_And now, I am alone._

"Dear child, why do you cry so?"

I lifted my bed ridden head and brushed crisps of leaves and tangled hair out of my eyes. Lowering my head for respect, I gazed at the person's feet. Glowing sandals like dewy moonlight glowered faintly at me.

Shuddering at the amount of power they radiated, I softly whispered Hercules' name.

I could hear a hiss and the howl of a wolf in the background.

Like magic, I felt a force tilt my chin up towards the stranger.

"Some call me the goddess of the moon," she began, stroking a baby fawn that wasn't there before. "Pray tell your parents taught you the background of each god?"

A young maiden, no mere than 18 year of age, dressed in glowing robes that shone brighter than the moon.

"O-of course," I agreed. "My lady," I added for respect. "You are nonetheless the divine goddess, Artemis, goddess of the Hunt?"

"Correct. Pardon my appearance if my form seems too demeaning for your eyes."

She put the fawn down gently and instructed me to shield my eyes when a blinding gust of wind transformed her into the form of a young maiden.

"Come, sit next to me. A maiden like you should not dwell on the grounds," she chided.

"Y-yes, my lady," I said quickly. I scrambled up and straightened my dusty robes that dimmed blankly in the moonlight.

She placed her delicate hand on my knee. "You say that man, Hercules, has caused the fall of your tears?"

I didn't dare met her blazing eyes. "Yes."

"Look at me," she said. "All men are filthy liars. You can not never trust them. A intelligent and wise maiden like you should not go astray with matters of love, marriage, so forth. Maidens simply have more time for better things then men. Men are nothing but useless, chauvinistic pigs," she said, spatting at the last part.

I thought about how Hercules never did me any good. _He _was all the things Artemis described. I hated him. I could not bring myself to trust another person again, much less a man. He destroyed my life.

"Very well," she said. "My dear girl, will you join the Hunt?"

I didn't have to think or ponder and I began to recite the oath, for I am Zoe Nightshade, a huntress of Artemis.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

New recruit

_"This is your new family now," Artemis said. _

_"Together, we will rule the art of hunting and the night_

_as one."_

The moon, tonight especially, looked even brighter and fuller after the last oath was sealed. Almost immediately, Zoë felt her whole body wrap itself in a aura that glowed as powerful as the moon. She felt stronger, faster, and invincible. Her eyes could focus in on every little speck of details in the shadows of the forest and for once, she felt whole, as if the universe gave her the power of knowledge and nature. She also radiated moonlight, like tiny dew drops of the heavens were sprinkled into her hair. Zoë laughed delightfully, it felt good, it felt amazing to have so much power regained after she gave up her immortality.

"I see you enjoy your gift of immortality once more," Artemis smiled pleasantly at her.

"I've never felt so... free. My sisters refused to let me out, everything beyond the gates was considered nature's savages."

"Enjoy this gift for now. But be warned, if you break the vows you took as a maiden, you shall and will face terrible consequences. Do you understand, girl?" Artemis warned.

Zoë bit her lip and faced the cliff that overlooked much of Athens where above the heavenly bodies twinkled in rejoice at her back. "I would never betray my duty as a huntresses. Never. Not now with this freedom."

Artemis' eyes twinkled. "Very well. I think its about time you meet your sisters in combat."

"Hello, my name is Zoë," she said softly, with little enthusiasm.

A mass of girls were gathered together by a warm, blazing fire. Many of them were laughing and smirking. They looked all young, but there were so many Zoë grew dizzy from trying to keep track. Many didn't hear her at all and others lost interest after they studied her face. There was nothing wrong with it, at least Zoë hoped that was what they thought. She never considered herself beautiful, with her chestnut hair that always didn't cooperate and her creamy skin or chocolate eyes that made her look different.

The tallest one, probably near 17 or 18 suddenly stood up and went to embrace her tightly, as if they were long lost sisters. "Welcome to the Hunters of Artemis, my sister." Her sea foam eyes glimmered despite the darkness of the night. "My name is Diana, like the Roman name for Lady Artemis. It fits well as a Hunter of Artemis, no?"

Diana was beautiful. Not physically it had seemed, but Zoë admired the way she was so familiar, charismatic, and friendly. She radiated it like a jewel, she had no scratches on her that showed weakness nor fault. Zoë felt a twinge inside. She felt envious and sadness of the fact there were so many girls, it meant competition at one point. They probably all had families who loved them. _Not like mine_, Zoe thought.

_This is why I joined. I'm letting myself become too dismayed of jealously. We're sisters, we are one. Envy of others are worthless. Remember why you're here._

"Would you like me to get your equipment for you now?" Diana interrupted, scattering Zoë's train of thoughts. "We Hunters are always ready and so should you."

"Of course, please show the way," Zoë nodded.

"Well, this is the equipment tent. Most of all new recruits come here immediately after the oath. Things, especially monsters, like to spring up all the time."

Zoë's stomach nervously churned. "I'm not that good at combat. I've rarely left the garden of Hes- I mean my family never let me outside," she corrected quickly.

Diana didn't notice at least. "Oh, don't worry. You may not be fit then but the oath has granted not only immortality but a pretty wicked fitness ability," she laughed, fluttering her eyes gracefully.

Zoe frowned confusedly. "Wicked? What does that mean?"

Diana laughed embarrassingly, turning red. "Oh, slip of the tongue. Something new I overheard, I suppose."

She finished showing Zoë around and finally, brought her to a long table laying out weapons. "Er, isn't this dangerous to just leave them here like this?"

"No. We have a magical barrier that only allows Hunters restricted only kind of thing. But first, you need to choose your weapon," Diana finished, sliding her hands over the assortments of weapons.

Zoë's heart skipped a beat each time she hovered her hand over the weapons. There were long knives, daggers, swords, crossbows, but mostly bows. It was like choosing presents or the richest of gifts. There were simply too many good looking ones. Squinting in the back, she noticed a flicker of something glowing.

"May... may I see that one in the back?"

"Of course." She followed Diana as they reached a lonely bow slouching against the tent. It had good quality, durable, lightness. Zoë was completely mesmerized by the design. There were etches and swirls, and the quality itself glimmer like dew. She skimmed her hand over it and shivered by its smooth and freezing touch.

"Is this anybodies? I'd like to take this one," Zoë asked hopefully.

Diana picked it up and placed it into her hands besides an arrow sheath for the arrows. "This was my first bow I had when I joined. Lady Artemis gave it to me because Lord Apollo saw a prophecy I was to become her Lieutenant. This is made from a white deer's antlers, its very special."

Zoë widened her eyes in shock."Oh, I couldn't take this. This is yours after all so it must-"

"I insist. As sisters, we share with one another and this bow belongs to you. I know it. Someday, it may even be your savior," she smiled, adjusting the silver circlet on her head.

Zoë took her bow and put it into the sheath besides the arrows. She gasped as it suddenly melted into her skin and disappeared without a trace. "This is amazing, where did they go?" she said, spinning around. "I can't feel anything either," she gasped in delight.

"Ah, you'll come to find your bag really handy. It is a never ending storage unit and it magically disappears when you don't need it. Handy, isn't it?"

Diana motioned her to come forward out the tent when a erupting horn sounded. "HUNTERS TO BATTLE!" A girl screamed rushing by.

Diana groaned and sprinted nearby to a girl. They talked rapidly back and forth when Diana sprinted back to Zoë. "Your bow. You'll need it," she said out of breath, breathing heavily. "I know you're not as well trained as the rest of us but you're a hunter, its in your body. You'll know what to do, understand? Do not let yourself be killed. You may be immortal but not completely. I'll have someone attend to you while I deal with the attackers. Good luck, sister," Diana saluted, racing into the woods.

Zoë blankly stared as more girls rushed into the woods. They knew what they were doing. She felt so pathetic, standing there in her robes and bow in hand. _I'm no Hunter, _she miserably thought. Another girl sprinted in front of her and yelled. "We need you, any Hunters we can get!"

Zoë couldn't shake off the constant shivers she was getting, but she bit her lip and fled into the woods.

"Hunters to arms!" Zoë heard Diana yelled in combat ahead. A frenzy of nervousness melted inside her as she rushed toward Diana. _Please don't let anything go wrong. Not here, not now_, she prayed to the gods. As she neared where all the girls gathered, a single clap sounded. No one spoke, no one dared move.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the Hunters of Artemis... we meet again."

Zoë stood on her toes and she tried to peer at who was speaking.

Nothing could have warned them.

Nothing.

Zoë didn't need a prophecy or the fates to tell her. A sick, feeling of nausea slid into her stomach as she clutched her bow protectively.

It was Hunters, immortal too, and they were definitely not Apollo's hunters either.

They were boy hunters.

**To be continued**

**(Thank you for all the reviews, follows, and views! I really appreciate this encouragement and because of you guys I'm able to update more quickly with more confidence. Please excuse any mistakes you see, I was doing this pretty quickly! Updates starting this week will be frequent due to my break from school, thank you and enjoy!)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A friendly game of Capture the Hunters

(I'm sososo sorry I haven't updated in like, 2 months. Here's Chapter 4 and I hope you guys enjoy it :) P.S. I've also **changed the point of view to 1st person**!)

"It looks like these foolish hunters wish to partake in a friendly game of Capture the Hunters," Diana announced out loud, clearly not impressed by their presence.

_Capture the Hunters? What in the gods of Olympus was this "game"? _The more I thought about it, the more I could imagine myself accidentally hurting someone severely, or much worse. I couldn't play; it was too soon to talk to men again since the Hercules accident. I could feel my heart twist and a menacing sob tickle at the back of my throat. _ Hercules would pay. _

The group of boy hunters laughed when a few of our hunters tried to pick fights with them, sneering and spitting at their feet. "Ladies and foolish boys," Diana coldly said. "Rules are as simple. No killing. The purpose is to "capture" a hunter by setting up traps in the woods or capturing a hunter through force or intelligence. Whichever group has achieved the most hunters by the beginning of dawn will win."

"Wait," the leader of the boy group stepped forward from the darkness. He stood out above any other boy, in fact, with his broad shoulders and tall frame; I wouldn't even be surprised if all the girls fell for him. He looked like a god among mortals. A small, gentle smile tugged at his mouth when his dark eyes reached Diana. Her confident, poised face was blank and emotionless, but there was a spark of tension happening between them. "Shouldn't we make the game... more interesting?"

A tough, burly looking girl shouted from the back. "We are not up to your childish deals, Adrian."

Diana held up her hand silencing the tough girl, though she wasn't pleasant with a fiery look in her eyes. "Though I must say these boys have a long history of immaturity, let's hear what our fellow hunter, Adrian has to say. The way she said Adrian sounded more like a hiss then a title or name. Maybe... just maybe they knew each other before they became hunters. I would have to dip on into some gossip more, though I never liked to listen to it.

"If we win, we get to pick 2 of your hunters from your group and they get to spend a week with us, just to see if Lady Artemis has trained them fast and efficiently enough to catch up. We won't do anything tricky, promise."

When he finished, a crackle of thunder sounded above and Diana looked more crossed than usual. "Lady Artemis would hope that you know where your place is, boy. Do not underestimate the Hunters of Artemis. Your deal is interesting but yes, I will agree to those terms. If we win, you will stay out of our path and never challenge us again."

Adrian chuckled. "Fair, dear Diana. Let the games begin." A blasting sound of a conch horn erupted through the forest and hunters of both teams scattered.

I probably looked so pathetic, standing next to the olive tree with my bow limping in my hand and a mix of confusion upon my face. The rules seemed a bit weird. A panic crossed my face soon after a arrow whizzed past my leg by a few inches from a neighboring tree and I flinched.

I sprinted towards a large cluster of bushes, hoping I wouldn't be spotted, hurt, or much worse. Laughter echoed across the fields but I didn't think the game seemed that hilarious, personally. A flash of movement raced into the woods and by heart, I knew that was Diana. I didn't think it would be wise to venture into the woods, who knew what was in there.

Cries of struggle suddenly came close to my ear. I watched as 2 boys grabbed a hunter by her arms and tied it swiftly, binding it tightly. The first one smiled and tossed her over his shoulder like a sack while the second one watched with pleasure. Disgusting. Her leg bounced with a slight limp and I shook my head for sympathy for her, a broken ankle.

I crouched in the bush, peering through the branches when a set of green eyes peered back at me.

"Whoa," I jumped suddenly, my heart racing with fear. My bow was poised ready in my arm with an arrow notched through. The lean, dark haired figure tumbled out of the bushes and coughed slightly, shaking bits of dirt and leaves out of his hair.

"You scared me Maurice," he said, laughing with his back facing me. "I thought you were a-" He furrowed his brows in surprise when he saw my dirty face and messed hair. Great,

"Well?" I demanded. "Are you going to capture me or not? I just want to get this over with," I sighed, getting up. "I just joined so I'm really not in a competitive spirit. First lie. More like, I didn't feel like hustling around with boys.

"No," he said grinning. "I just joined recently. They've been a little rough on me lately but hey, I'm only 15."

"Oh. You're a man than, well in Sparta you are," I laughed. "Funny how Diana calls everyone "boys"."

"Anyway, what's your name?" He said, smiling. He seemed nice. Too nice in fact. I guess I had no choice but to lead him on,  
"Zoë."  
"Just Zoë? It's a pretty name, first that I've heard."  
I shrugged. "I have a long history."  
"Alexander. Or Alex."  
"Nice name. You're the first Alex I've ever met, too."  
"Really? There are a lot of Alex's in Greece you know," he said.  
"I don't get out much. My father and my sisters are... my old family used to be severely strict against the outside world."  
"You're like a nightshade flower. They're poisonous, you know. I thought that at first when I met you."  
"Nightshade. I like that last name."  
"Me too. You're a really...different girl Zoë."  
"I am different, but you would never understand my past."  
"Trust me, mine is worse than yours. You're a girl, what would you know?"  
I couldn't help but shake my head in wonder how I got along so quickly with this rude boy. I pledged loyalty to Artemis, and I knew what had to be done.  
"It was great knowing you," I said, making sure my feelings didn't get in the way. "But I'm a hunter of Artemis, and I don't play with boys."  
I whistled and a bunch of hunters dropped in from the trees, quickly tossing him into a sack and bringing it back to base. I watched as he struggled inside the bag, remembering how his innocent green eyes plagiarized me like Hercules' eyes. In the distance, a collective whoop sounded and I knew that we won.  
"Girls like me don't play nice either, Alex."


End file.
